What Came to Be Panem
by NathaliaBarbieri
Summary: The history of Panem. The story of what made Panem be like it is until the first hunger games. I hope you guys like it!
1. Prologue

**What Came to Be Panem**

**Prologue:**

The desperation for power was growing each and every day. A nuclear world war had started and countries started to form big nations. These nations were divided into: North America; South and Central America; Europe and Russia; Asia (with the exception of Russia); Africa and the Middle East; Australia and New Zealand. People were recommended to stay in deep underground shelters that were built long ago but the government never advertised their existence. But the problem was that there wasn't enough space for everyone. The goal of every nation was to keep families that could perform vital functions in these shelters, so that the future of the nation wouldn't be condemned.

With the war, the face of the world changed. From the approximate 7.5 billion people that lived out and about mother Earth, 3 billion survived after 2 years of war. There was no plenty of land. The continents had 2/3 of their land submerged; and millions of bodies were found on land or floating and taken by the ocean. The nations finally came into an agreement to produce and live according to their own isolated conditions and to ignore other nations. From that day on, only the presidents would have access to global internet, which could only be used in case of a national emergency and would need to join other nations. Every nation had to start again from zero.

This is the story of what was left of North America.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

Sorry for taking so long. I was correcting spelling mistakes and adding some details.

Special thanks to my friend Ana, who's writing a fic about District 4 – "Against All Odds", she helped me describe it. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

It was a cold and dark night and there was nothing in the world that was going to make Demetrius' brown eyes shut and let him fall asleep. His dad and grandfather lived at the time of the war and had joined the council of North America. Of all that was happening, Demetrius knew that they were creating artificial matter in different parts of the country. The next step was to divide the whole country into provinces, actually, districts, so they could have more control over the production of goods and the people living in each district. But there was something else; Demetrius had this feeling. There was something they were hiding. Something crucial.

The past few weeks there had been men in white uniforms coming from a new train station – nobody knew exactly where it went – and building twenty-foot high electric fences a few meters from the people's houses, limiting their freedom. This was due to the new constitution and to the possibility of improving the country's economy. There was no way out. "Just like the Berlin wall," his father used to say "but worse". What was the Berlin wall?

There were two mines built on this side of the electric fences, a white giant house full of pillars, which had more underground levels than above surface – as he overheard his dad telling his grandfather –, a commercial area with a school, three hospitals, stores, etc. and a big plaza in the center of the district. Demetrius recalled that, recently, those men in white uniforms were also in the main plaza collecting information about each and every resident of their "city": people were being relocated according to what they did best.

What about the families? Would they be divided according to the tasks each one was capable of doing? He couldn't leave his sister alone. Sometime after Scarlet was born, his mother had died. Demetrius was only left with pictures of his mom, before and after the war, right when his sister was born. Scarlet looked just like his mother in the old days, except for her green eyes and her body: his mom had been healthy, Scarlet was really skinny. Yet she was the sweetest person ever and was somewhat of a motherly figure to him – three years younger, though.

Tomorrow would be the day that President Eugene Ethel would announce to each and every citizen what their duties would be, what the districts were, and their purposes. Tomorrow would be the day that people would effectively be assigned to one of the districts. Tomorrow would be the day that would change the life of all North Americans.

After processing and re-processing the information several times, Then putting the pieces together, he concluded that there was still one piece missing. However, Demetrius fell asleep due to exhaustion.

"Good morning citizens of North America! Today I come with great news!"

President Ethel had started his speech. Every single person alive was at the plaza of their current district facing a giant screen with the president's face on it.

"The council and I have decided so much for our own growth and development that I can only plea for your attention because I'll only say it once and the changes will be effectively due tomorrow." He paused.

The people that were busy trying to kill flies or arguing because of the little portion they could see of that screen just became quiet.

"For starters, welcome to Panem! The name which 95% of our council members came into an agreement on." He paused again.

From where President Ethel was, people looked cleaner and were celebrating the new name. From where Demetrius was, people had more simple and comfy looks and just stared at each other's faces.

"As you may all have seen, this country has been divided into several districts. These districts will have the purpose to speed up our economy and will be lead by one of our counselors. People will be relocated to the districts they fit in best, which our Peacekeepers, the men in white uniforms you've been seeing, have already allocated. And now, I'd like to present the districts.

"District 1: will be responsible for Luxury articles, led by Mr. Triston Sylverstone. Congratulations!"

The screen suddenly changed from President Ethel's face to the District where Mr. Sylverstone was. A bald, chubby man with pointy nose climbed up on the plaza's stage and bowed to the people hysterically cheering for him. Then the screen came back to Ethel's face. Then, another image came up. It showed the entire District 1 with three mines located, with shining houses colored in white, silver gold and cream. There was a yellow light shining from the top of the stage in that district's plaza.

"District 2: responsible for Masonry, led by Mr. Calvin Brutus. Congrats!"

A tan, bulky man with a square face emerged from the crowd and climbed up on the stage with the yellow light. The image zoomed out from the stage and a completely different district appeared. Small villages appeared around specific mines. Mountains surrounded that district and right in the midst of it there was a central mountain. Demetrius heard of these mountains before; they were called the "Rocky Mountains".

"District 3 will be responsible for Electronics, Dr. Elizabeth Stark."

A tall blonde woman with eyeglasses got up on the stage and another district's image appeared. The district had several factories and just like District 2, villages were settled near the factories, instead of mines. All the houses had solar panels on the roof and houses were connected by wires.

"District 4: Fishing, lead by Mr. Derek Merman."

A tall, fit red headed man with shiny blue eyes climbed up the stage that had yellow light lit up. Just like previously, the image zoomed out and a peninsula appeared. It was a fairly large district. As it was a fishing district most houses were located near the shore, the closer to the shore, the bigger the house was. The smallest houses were located near a river that cut the district in half, making the residential side seem to be an island. Grandpa Wylden told Demetrius that once it was a huge river that crossed the old country that was established there and that now it should be 1/10 of its original size; they called it the Mississippi River. On the other side of this river, was clearly a commercial center.

"District 5: Power, lead by Mr. Alex Buller."

A very small, black man emerged from the crowd he was in, and got up on the stage. District 5 was a small district and had several different frequency stations and eolic parks surrounding it. There was also a river with a dam passing through it. Probably the same river as in District 4.

"District 6: Transportation, lead by Mr. Joseph Ryback."

A skinny man with big front teeth climbed up on the stage of the plaza he was in. When the image changed and showed the district, it had many factories and huge parking lots everywhere. Villages were located near the factories, and a commercial area met in the center of the district with the plaza located right in the middle.

"District 7: Lumber, Mr. Jack Crawford."

A very white, bulky man rose from the crowd onto the stage that was lit up. The camera zoomed out and a big district shaped as a pine cone appeared. As many other districts, the plaza was built right in the center, surrounded by the commercial center, that was bordered by the residential area, that was encircled by a vast forest.

"District 8: Textiles, Mrs. Valentina Teepee."

A very short lady with small stretched eyes and a dark, thick straight hair came up to the stage of the plaza. The district shown had many factories and behind these factories there were backyards, probably for the clothing produced. District 8 had a lake and right past the lake, villages were settled there as well as the commercial area.

"District 9: Grain, Mrs. Angela Thornberry."

A slightly tanned woman with curled black hair and hazel eyes showed up on the District 2's stage with Calvin Brutus, the tan, bulky man. The district shown was actually very wide because of the plantations, but the villages were very small compared to the other districts. There was also a tiny commercial center where the plaza was located in.

"District 10: Livestock, Mr. Bernard Hoffman."

A fat man, with blue eyes and a white beard with eight curls got up on his assigned district's stage. It was a huge district with many farms on its border. In the center of the district there was the commercial and the residential area together as well as the plaza. They also had been building a different building. Maybe its purpose was to help animals reproduce.

There were ten districts already and neither his father nor his grandfather was mentioned. As if Ethel could read his mind he said:

"Whoa! That's been quite a lot! But don't worry citizens; we're getting close to an end. District 11: Agriculture, Mrs. Tanya McDonald, you may come up to the stage!"

A tall black lady with brown eyes and a serious expression came up on the stage where President Ethel was. They showed the images of District 11. It was the largest district of all. There were fields everywhere and the residential area consisted of small shacks. The commercial zone was extremely tiny for the size of that district. As the camera passed through the crowd of that district, it was clearly shown that the people who lived there were sweating. The people who are destined to live there will suffer with the heat.

President Ethel cleared his throat and said in a more serious voice:

"District 12: Coal Mining, Mr. Tobias Hallux, congratulations!"

At last his father was chosen! Demetrius and Scarlet were so happy they gave a bear hug to their dad who had a huge smile. They cheered really loud while he was walking towards the stage and ignored the images on the widescreen. However, Demetrius' grandfather got really serious, closed his hands into fists and didn't move a muscle.

"And to complete our district chain, -oh what a surprise-" He suddenly made a crooked half smile and a yellow light lit up on the stage where Tobias was: "we have District 13: Graphite Mining, Dr. Wylden Hallux."


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey!**

**Guys I'm sorry for taking soo looong! I promise I'll post Chapter 3 soon. =P**

**I hope you like this chapter! And if you do (or don't) please review it!**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"The rest of the council and I will be at the Capitol."

The screen showed the Capitol. It was surrounded by the Rocky Mountains, all buildings built in marble and some kind of metal. There were many sculptures and monuments, and people wore more colorful clothes than any district.

"You have 24hours to pack up your stuff and depart for your designated districts, or if you're lucky, the Capitol. Have a good night y'all."

All of the plaza lights were turned off. The Peacekeepers were leading everyone back to their homes and explaining there was a black paper written in white with instructions on where to go at what time tomorrow.

It was sun down already and everyone in District 13 was really shocked. They all knew the Hallux. Why would the president separate them?

Scarlet was crying, hugging their grandfather. Tobias was walking slowly fixing his eyes on the ground and rapidly thinking about what to do. Demetrius went fast paced to their house and checked out the list:

'**Dear Citizens,**

I, President Eugene Ethel, hereby affirm that:

**Dr. Wylden Hallux** was named Mayor of District 13. The Peacekeepers will be sure to take all of your material to your new mansion, by 8pm. People will be arriving at 1 am.

**Mr. Tobias Hallux** was named Mayor of District 12. The Peacekeepers will be sure to take up to 10 items such as luggage and houseware to the train station by 11 pm. The train will be departing at midnight.

**Mr. Demetrius Hallux:** is turning 18 this year and has been reported as a strong and healthy man. This makes you electable for working at either the Graphite Mine or the Coal Mine. That choice is entirely yours. Just tell the Peacekeepers that will be taking the luggage of either your father or your grandfather. You can have up to 3 items.

**Ms. Scarlet Hallux:** is a talented minor as reported. You can chose either to live with your family in whichever district they were selected to live, or come to the Capitol to study at a Luxurious school in whatever subject you wish. You will live in a special neighborhood with one personal Avox (A trained servant) to fulfill your needs, and a stylist. Many other teenagers, just like you, were chosen to come. You'll have an unlimited money account. If you chose to go with your family, you can take up to 3 items. If you come to the Capitol, bring whatever you like.

May Panem be always in peace.'

"What the hell is going on!" Demetrius murmured. He couldn't really shout. There were peacekeepers everywhere! He didn't trust these guys.

"Let me see this." Scarlet took the letter from his hands cleaning her eyes. "Wait, what? They chose me to go to the Capitol. Alone. No family. It's tempting. Really tempting…"

She gave the letter to her grandfather when her dad got home.

"Hmm. It's dinner time. I'm hungry." Grandpa Wylden said. "Tobias, do you still have that soup you always prepare in our fridge?"

"Oh!" Demetrius' dad seemed like he was waking up from a trance, "Yes I'll warm it up. It'll take just a few minutes. Please set the table. I'll be back in no time."

Dinner was served and everyone was at the table. The silence was rather annoying and both Wylden and Tobias were looking straight down at their bowls.

"Why are they doing this?" Demetrius finally broke the silence.

"I don't..."

"Son, of course you know." Grandpa Wylden said with a serious voice looking towards Tobias face. "He said 95% of the council agreed with the name he wanted. Panem. Bread in Latin! This is so wrong! I was the one who disagreed! But Ethel had already spoken in a closed meeting with the council's elders about the secret missions. I was already placed in District 13! But it was a complete secret! We would have stayed together here. However, I disagreed with him not only with the name, but also with what the other members of the council would do at the Capitol! The seven of them will be researching and mutating the DNA of animals that were preserved. This is wrong! It's immoral!" He punched the table almost shouting; then, he realized what he'd said, "Oh god! I shouldn't have said that!" Grandpa Wylden covered his face with both of his hands.

"Oh... Crap!" Demetrius looked up to Scarlet and the same expression appeared on her face.

Another moment of silence.

"Well... We can't be like this forever. We've got less than 24 hours to decide everything for you two." Tobias started speaking, "As for you, Dad, we'll be having communication between the districts' mayors which was mentioned in the council meetings. We won't lose complete contact." He glanced up at Scarlet and looked back to his dad. "Now we've got a problem. I think Scarlet has a great opportunity in going to the Capitol, but after what you said, I think it's rather dangerous."

"True. We never know what they're planning."

"I don't think it's a good idea…" GranpdaWylden objected.

"Can I have a say in any of this? It's all really tempting, but I'll never leave my family! I already lost my mom, and my grandmother! My other two grandparents, I didn't even get the pleasure to know them! I can't lose you guys! And of course, I know you guys need me." Scarlet decided and cracked a smile as she reached towards the end.

"Yes. We need you. I need you." Demetrius gave her a hug, still seated at the table.

"Demetri, as the letter said it is completely your choice."

"Dad, I can't leave one of you guys alone. It's a very hard choice. We're all family."

"Then I choose." Grandpa Wylden said firmly. "You guys will go with your dad to District 12."

"But…"

"It's better there. Trust me. I've seen the maps: it's a smaller district and maybe a safer one. Demetri can open a shop instead of working in the mines. And as you said, son, we can communicate with the mayor's district communication device."

"So it's decided then. We're all leaving to District 12. I should visit the Cruz family to see where they're going. Demetri? Scarlet? Are you coming?"

Tobias Hallux was a very dedicated man. Since his wife died, he took her place in the kitchen and educating the kids, with the help of Mrs. Cruz. Mrs. Cruz had three kids: Dandy, a girl a year older than Demetrius; Lucy, a girl the same age as Scarlet and Daniel, a little boy who was now 6 years old. While Tobias was at work, Mrs. Cruz picked up the kids at school and stayed with them at home. Mr. Cruz was a market owner and only came home at night but knew the kids and that they passed the whole afternoon in his house. The Cruz family were all very good friend of the Hallux.

"Let's go Scarlet, I think grandpa needs a little time on his own."

"I think he'll have enough for the rest of his life." She whispered.

"Well, maybe it's the last chance you'll ever have to see Lucy and Mrs. Cruz and Daniel and Dandy and…"

"Oh… I see. Well I would look for them tomorrow, but as it is important for you… I'll go."

The Cruz family lived right across the street so it didn't take long to get there.

Mrs. Cruz was very kind and very receptive as always. However, Demetrius couldn't really concieve of her of as a motherly figure. She was a friend's mom. A very nice and generous woman but still, she was not his mother.

Right after they got inside, Scarlet rushed to Lucy's room, Tobias sat at a couch parallel to where Mr. and Mrs. Cruz were sitting and Demetrius went outside, to the backyard, where Dandy was usually at night; admiring the stars.

"I knew you would come." Dandy said without taking her eyes from the sky.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Demetrius sat right by her side.

"Can you see that star? That one with a reddish glow? My dad says it's another world. Just like ours, but nobody lives there. Maybe someday I'll go just to see if it is somewhat like it is down here."

"Dandy, I don't know how we're going to make it… Where were you located?"

"We were all placed in District 11. Agriculture, of course. But Lucy, she was selected to go to the Capitol. We don't want her to go, but there are so many advantages… She got fooled. No one can change her mind. What about you Demetri? D12 or D13?"

"Scarlet and I are staying with my dad in District 12. My grandfather says it's safer there, but I'm not really sure…"

"Oh… Well, if he says that, it's because it's probably true. We all know your grandfather. He's got a temper but he's not a liar."

Demetrius suddenly felt the need to stay with her forever. They would never see each other again. After all these years…

He got closer to her and hugged her really tight. He couldn't let her go.

"Dandy..?" Demetrius said without letting go of the hug.

"Yes?"

"I… I… I really like you." Demetrius let go of the hug and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I hope you know that."

She kissed him intensely.

"I do too, Demetri, but I'm sorry. We have to become realistic here. We're never going to see each other again. Maybe it's a sign from the world telling us that we're not supposed to be together."

"But we are together right here, right now."

Demetrius held her closer and kissed her as if it was the last time they would ever kiss.

"We should probably go up to the tree house. My parents can see us from that angle." Dandy suggested.

"We should definitely go there." Demetrius smiled.

An hour later, Tobias called up Scarlet and Demetrius to go back home. Scarlet came down to Lucy's room with her eyes in shock, full of tears, but the tears never ran down. Demetrius came down the little, dark green tree house with Daniel in his arms, as he had surprisingly climbed up the tree house a couple of minutes after they did, and Dandy came down right after.

"Goodbye!" Everyone said together.

"Group hug!" Daniel shouted and that's what everyone did.

Daniel was too young to understand that he would never ever see them again. He was told that they were leaving for a long road trip with the family. That was it.

Scarlet's tears finally ran down her face and so did Demetrius' and everyone else's in that room, except for Tobias, who never cried since the death of his wife. Mr. Cruz was trying not to cry and Daniel was trying to cheer people up.

"Goodbye."

Demetrius was back to his room and cried himelf to sleep. It was one of the best but also one of the worst nights ever. He was determined to say "goodbye" one last time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm not dead. I think most of the readers have pretty much given up on my story, but I apreciate each and every reader. Thanks for checking out. **

**I really need to know if the story is doing well or if it needs a twist so please review it.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Came to Be Panem<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

The streets of District 13 that morning were in complete silence. With the exception of the Peacekeepers, who were already out in their positions to take the citizen's luggage, every single person was trying to pack up as much as they could inside old suitcases or improvised bags.

Scarlet looked out the living room window, she only saw people inside the houses going from one side to another, arguing with other people just by the look on their faces and she decided to simply pack up her stuff before it was too late.

Tobias was gathering his wife's stuff first. Her clothes, pictures and accessories fit in one old suitcase. She also had a giant Chinese vase and a delicate armchair full of red roses. The rest were his clothes, his studies, pictures of places around the world that would probably be destroyed by now, and some of Scarlet's clothes and accessories that didn't fit in her 3 item limit.

Grandpa Wylden told them to leave some stuff with him so he would still feel their presence and that, if in the future President Ethel allows, they could always come and visit him.

Demetrius packed two bags with his stuff and had one with food from District 13. What if he never came back here?

They stopped for lunch. Everybody at the table was silent, with the exception of Demetrius's grandfather who was insisting on telling them to always come back to District 13 if anything happened. They just nodded. Right when they all were ready, the Peacekeepers had just arrived at their door.

They went to the mayor's mansion which was at least 5 times bigger than their old house, which was not so big. Scarlet had a feeling that her grandfather needed their stuff there just to give him hope. Only hope was more powerful than the fear of losing them forever. What would he do with 5 bedrooms, an enormous living room, a kitchen, a pool, 4 bathrooms and a home office?

"Go on, choose your rooms and throw some of your stuff there." Grandpa Wylden said with a suffering smile and with his eyes all watery.

Scarlet got one of her suit cases with her favorite clothes and some of her stuffed animals and left them in the orange room. Demetrius left his favorite jacket and some of his clothes, almost emptying one of his suit cases, and left them in the green room. Tobias just left some photos of him and his dead wife in the red room. The fourth room was the yellow master room which was Grandpa Wylden's, and the fifth room was white and empty.

It was already 10:30 pm. Demetrius realized that Dandy's train would depart at 11pm. The time the Peacekeepers would come and bring their stuff to the train station.

"I'm already going to the station. Give my stuff to the Peacekeepers, and tell them I'm already there. Grandpa, take care of yourself." Demetrius said giving him a hug. "Don't worry; we'll talk as soon as we get there."

Demetrius ran as fast as he could to the train station. It wasn't so far from the mayor's house. When he got there, families were in three lines. Demetrius found the Cruz family as soon as he saw a familiar face looking around searching for something. When she found it, she left the line and came running to him.

"Even far away I'll think of you every day. Who knows, maybe someday…" Dandy said as soon as she hugged him.

"Dandy, I hate goodbyes. You know we'll probably never see each other again. I'll think of you every day as well. And the worst part is that I know the love of my life is slipping away and I can't do anything about it." Demetrius said sobbing.

Dandy kissed him.

"Dandelion Juanita de la Cruz come back right now we need to get on board!" – Mrs. Cruz voice was loud with a hint of pity for her daughter.

Peacekeepers were coming in their direction.

"Demetri, I'll run away from District 11. I'll find you. I promise. We'll be together again," She whispered in his ears.

Dandy kissed Demetrius one last time and turned her back to him. The Peacekeepers were a few steps from them.

"It's ok guys, I was just saying good bye. I grew up with him! I'm sorry if I have to abandon almost everything I have just because of these new laws."

She entered the train and waved goodbye to him. And just like that she was gone.

* * *

><p>They had their own cabin in the train – most of the families had to share. Tobias was laying down drinking his third bottle of wine that day, the only way he could find to sleep. Scarlet couldn't sleep as well but she didn't want to and so did Demetrius.<p>

"Demetri, maybe it's the last time we'll be here in this train. Wanna explore?"

"Eh…"

"Please…" She did her cute face.

"Okay then…"

They were the only ones walking in the corridors. They went toward the front of the train and passed through a bar. The lights were all out. There was no barman. However, there was a person who sat at a table. Lucy Cruz was drinking peach tequila.

"Lucy! You're here!" Scarlet said it loud.

"Scarlet! Shush!" Demetrius put his hand on her mouth.

"Oh… hey."

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet whispered taking Demetrius hands off her mouth.

"This was the last train to the Capitol. I'm scared. I don't know what will happen. I just know I'll never see my family again. I made a terrible choice."

"Look at the bright side, Lucy! You'll be rich. You'll have everything you want." Scarlet tried to cheer her up.

"Your parents will eventually die, and you would have to live and work on those plantations for the rest of your life if you went with them." Demetrius added.

"So Scarlet, if everything is so wonderful, why didn't you accept your offer?" Lucy said turning the tequila down her throat.

"Because my dad always says that I'm just like my mother, I wouldn't let him lose my mom twice and I just can't leave Demetrius alone."

"Scarlet, you are exactly like mom, well, just your…"

"My eyes, yeah I know." She completed.

"Oh well, I can't change what's done." Lucy stood up and got up from the table a bit tipsy. "Wanna see something cool?" She pulled Scarlet's arm and went walking towards the beginning of the train. Demetrius went after them.

They went into a dark room where there were about twenty men sleeping. Lucy went half dancing and half almost falling in the direction of an enormous wardrobe and opened it up.

"Isn't it cool? Maybe I'll try one." Lucy said getting one of the outfits and placing it right in front of her.

"Are those…?" Scarlet started asking.

"Yes." Lucy giggled.

"Are these…?" Demetrius looked around.

"Yes." Lucy giggled a bit more. "Take one." She threw one Peacekeeper's uniform to Scarlet and another to Demetrius and closed the wardrobe.

"Are you crazy?" Demetrius whispered.

"Just a tiny little bit." She did a gesture with her fingers, and threw her head back and started laughing and walking towards them.

"Shhh! Lucy be quiet! You'll wake them up!" Scarlet whispered.

"Oh… I'm okay with that."

There were at least six men moving in their beds suggesting they would wake up at anytime.

"Let's go now!" Demetrius said opening the door back to the hallways.

Scarlet pulled Lucy by her arms, and they started going faster. As soon as Demetrius closed the door behind him, the lights were turned on in that room.

"They woke up!" He warned Scarlet.

"Come on Lucy!"

"I don't wanna go! I want to see their faces! I will laugh so hard at them…"

"Lucy, if they catch you – if they catch us – we'll be screwed, understand?" Demetrius tried to rationalize but it was worthless.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"

"Scarlet, we need to leave her at the bar where we found her, we don't know her room."

Scarlet nodded and just then, they realized they were still carrying those Peacekeepers' uniforms.

"Damn it! The uniforms!" they said together, but still speed walking.

Soon they got to the bar and left Lucy sat down at the same table with the tequila bottle half full. Right when she sat there, her hands went sliding across the table, her head bumped into the table and she fell imediately to sleep.

Before Demetrius and Scarlet continued on their way, they heard footsteps coming from the beginning of the train.

"They're coming." Demetrius whispered.

They started running and got back into their cabin. Tobias was already sleeping. Demetrius checked the corridors before closing the door. It seemed like Lucy had been quite a distraction for them.

"What will we do with these? We can't just give them back!" Scarlet pointed to the uniforms. Her heart was beating really fast.

"You know what?" He got his suit case, which was half empty after he left some stuff at his grandfather's house, and threw those uniforms in it. "There, we're gonna take them."

They heard footsteps in the corridors.

"They're here. Lay down and fake sleeping."

Five minutes later they heard the door of their cabin open.

"Cleared." A man's voice could be heard.


End file.
